Visits Never Last
by Leandra Capricornus
Summary: This starts off before Jake ends up in jail and Nicki gets Jenny. Jake has a day left in Tree Hill before going in, Peyton tries to make his last day enjoyable. What will happen on this day and after that? Find out. Please R & R
1. The Unexpected Phone Call

Author's Note: Hey, this is my first fanfic and I decided to try and post it. I have 9 chapters so far, but to just ease the readers, I decided I'll post three chapters every other day until I'm done posting the 9. So Thursday and Saturday I'll post the next 6 chapters, then I'll update like everyone else does. So yeah, Umm, this happens before Nikki gets Jenny when Jake's in jail. So it's like the episode that never happened. -Leandra

* * *

It was a chilly fall evening in Tree Hill, North Carolina, as the lovely Peyton Sawyer, a punk cheerleader at the high school, sits in her bedroom, by her desk, her pencil and sketch pad in her hands, thinking of what to draw for this week's drama comic. Suddenly, the phone rings and Peyton puts down her pencil and sketchpad, picking up the phone. "Hello?" She asked into the receiver. 

"Hi, Peyton? Hey it's Karen, um, I think you left your cheerleading bag here at the café earlier, would you like me to hold onto it, or do you want to pick it up?" Peyton arched a brow, she hadn't remembered leaving her cheerleading bag at the café, but when she looked around the room, she noticed it wasn't there.

"I'm gonna come pick it up." Peyton replied. Karen, at the café, on the other end, nodded.

"Alright sweetie, so you just make you way on over and it'll be waitin' for ya." Karen said with a smile and hung up. Peyton nodded, and hung up the phone, a confused look still on her face. She shakes her head, turning off her web cam and the computer monitor. Peyton grabs a jean jacket from her closet, puts it on and grabs her bag, heading out of her house. She locked the door behind her then walked to her car. She got in and started the ignition, switching gears smoothly, as she eased out of the driveway, on her way to the café. When she arrived at Karen's Café, she parked the car and turned off the engine, deciding she would get a cup of coffee and stay there, talking to Karen for a bit, but what awaited her in the café, is not quite what she expected.

Inside the café, a handsome young man, known as Jake Jagielski, awaits, leaning back against a table reserved for Peyton and himself. In his hand, he held one, single, red rose, with a semi-smile, nervous look on his face. The restaurant was closed, and Karen was in the back, doing her chores for the café, but silently, playing along with Jake's little surprise. He sighed heavily. Jake had come back to visit, if not find a place to stay in Tree Hill, Nikki should be long gone, so he wouldn't have to worry, and with Jenny in his care, he was almost carefree. Jake had turned himself into the police, but they let him off for a day, since Jake pretended he had people to tell and take care of before going in and that it'd only take a day. He promised he'd be back there by 12:00pm the next day. He wondered if Peyton would be happy to see him, and if she didn't mind spending the rest of the night with him. He was almost certain she wouldn't mind. Jake had missed her so much, and he liked her a lot, maybe even loved her, he was also almost certain it was love as well. As he stood there waiting, he fiddled with the rose a little, thinking of what he should say to Peyton, or if he should even say anything at all. Different images of Peyton and memories of them together flowed through his mind, he could never get her out of his head, it were as if he was obsessed, but obsessed and in love, he had no doubt about it. He silently waited, for his love to walk in the door at any moment, with any reaction to the surprise. Jake took a deep breath and sighed, eyes fixed on the door.

Peyton sat in her car for a few minutes, hesitant. She finally got out of her car, locked the door, and walked towards the café. She peered inside, noticing Karen not there, but somehow, not noticing her love, Jake, standing by a table, awaiting her arrival. Guessing Karen was in the back, she opened the door and walked inside. She took only a few steps before she finally looked up. She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. Thinking her eyes were deceiving her, she walked slowly towards Jake. She looked around, wanting to grab her bag and leave, but at the same time, she wanted to stay.

"Jake…" she whispers silently to herself. The look on her face was hard to read, but she hoped she hadn't given Jake the wrong impression. Peyton was very happy to see him, but she didn't necessarily have a reaction. She bit her lower lip and looked at Jake up and down. A slight smirk tried to creep across her face, but she held it back. A glint of mixed emotions, of both love and sadness shown in her eyes. Jake had been gone for a while, and she missed him a lot. She liked him a lot, heck, maybe she even loved him. To use a word so strong, she wasn't sure if she was ready to, but she had a feeling Jake was the one. Her hands fell at her sides, as she glanced to the bottom right corner of her eyes, noticing her cheerleading prep bag. She put one foot in that direction, ready to pick it up and leave. But something made her stop and pull her foot back. Was it the look in Jake's eyes? Was this Jake the same sweet, innocent, loving Jake she had once known? Had he changed? These and more were questions that ran through Peyton's mind at this time, and she wanted only two more to be answered. Did she..._love_ him? Did he love her as well? She then realized that the only way to find the answers to these questions, is to spend the night with him. She looked him in the eyes, those same loving eyes, nothing different about them, as she just stared into his gaze…

Jake just smiled at Peyton. Love shown through his eyes. He had missed Peyton so much, but not being able to tell what her reaction was, worried him a bit. He raised his brows as Peyton put her foot forward, then pulled it back. Catching her glance, he held her eyes in his. Jake handed Peyton the rose and took her hand, seating her. As he pushed in her chair, he walked to his chair and sat down. "Peyton..." he said lowly, looking down at the plate in front of him. He wanted to ask her one simple question, but he was nervous, wondering what Peyton's response would be. Taking a deep breath he looked up at her. "Peyton...I missed you so much. I…I love you…and, I want to…will you go out with me?" He bit his bottom lip, and looked back down at the plate. Closing his eyes, he awaited Peyton's response. Thoughts ran through his mind like crazy. What if she said no? What if she didn't love him? What if she had found someone else? Would she actually hide it from him? Did she miss him? Did she want to be with him? What if she had said yes? What was he to do? Was he to make a move? What would _she_ do? What was he to say? He took a breath, a low, but deep breath. His eyes glanced at her hands, to notice her twirling the rose a bit. Tears formed behind his eyes, from joy or sadness, he didn't know, but he didn't cry. He held them in, not knowing what to expect for a response from his love.

Peyton sat and smiled at Jake, admiring the rose. Hearing his question, her breath caught. Shocked, she didn't know what to say, what to do. She wanted to say yes, but she wasn't sure. Her heart raced. Did she really love him? She looked at him, tears started to fall down her face.

* * *

Author's Note: That was Chapter One - The Unexpected Call. Please review and enjoy the rest. Thanks+Leandra  



	2. The Sudden Urge

Author's Note: Now this gets a bit sexual, no explicit content, which is why it's rated T. It's the usual One Tree Hill type. So yeah. I know in the show they already had sex, so I tried my best to make it fit. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yes…" she said in a quiet voice. She looked at Jake, then put the rose down on the table, wiping her tears. She was happy; she didn't know why she had tears. Glancing at him, she saw his eyes were still closed, and he was still biting his lower lip. Resting her hand on his cheek, she stood up a little and leaned forward, kissing him. She slowly pulled away, ending the kiss, slowly and easily. She sat back down, sliding her hand down his arm, interlocking their fingers. Now Peyton had a look of desire in her eyes as well. An urge came over her. Peyton heard the back door, which meant Karen had left. The urge and desire grew stronger, and she stood up, taking Jake's hands, leading him to the back…

Jake looked up at her, not knowing what to say. He smiled, happy; she had said yes, that made his night. When she kissed him, a feeling of shock came over him, he kissed back, and as she pulled away, he let her interlock fingers with him. Hearing the back door close as well, he looked back, and then glanced back at Peyton. He got up, following her, as they went to the back. When Peyton leaned against the wall, he inched closer to her, so close, their faces, so close, that their breath mingled together. Placing his hands on her hips, he leaned in for a kiss and Peyton slips her arms around his neck, kissing him. The kiss grew into a deeper more passionate kiss, as Peyton took her arms from around Jake's neck and slipped them up his chest, inside his shirt. Slowly, Jake started to pull off Peyton's shirt, deepening the kiss, loving every moment, as it reminded them of the first kiss they had shared, but now, the passion and desire in both of them grew. A smile crept across Peyton's face as she continued the kiss, playing along, slowly unbuttoning Jake's shirt. She slipped it off his arms, and pulled back from the kiss, taking a few breaths, then leaning back towards Jake, continuing the kiss, this one starting strong and passionate, as she ripped his undershirt. Jake smirked to himself, continuing along with the kiss. When Peyton ended the first one, he quickly pulled off her shirt and pushed her back against the wall, his hands sliding up the front of her body. When he reached her breasts, he made his way to her back, starting to slowly, but surely work on undoing her bra.

Peyton ran her hands up and down Jake's chest and back, taking breaths every now and then, but returning to a more deep, passionate kiss each time. Were they ready? That was the only question that ran through her mind, but she tended to ignore it a little and continued, the urge growing inside her, like a sickness just growing, growing inside. With both of them shirtless, she started to unbuckle his belt, and undo his pants, and afterward running her hand back up his chest and back, then to the back of his head, kicking off her shoes, and leaning in more for a deeper kiss.

"Mmm…" she said playfully with a little laugh, and then went on more with the kiss, she felt Jake's hands slowly ease down to her pants. It sent a shiver down her spine.

Jake started to undo her pants, kissing her with a smile on his face, but just then, an image of Nikki shot through his mind. Nikki had deceived him, and left him alone with Jenny, he knew very well Peyton wouldn't do that, and he wanted it, but he didn't think he was ready. He was already a dad, and one to a baby, not to a child, a baby; he didn't think he'd be ready for another one just yet. Slowly, Jake pulled away, and got dressed.

Looking at Peyton, he sighed. "I'm sorry Peyton…I can't. Not right now. I love you a lot, and I want it…but I don't think I'm ready. I mean, I still have Jenny to take care of and…And with the whole thing with Nikki and the jail, I don't want anything to happen that I'd be responsible for to…." His voice drifted. Peyton nodded, understanding and got dressed as well, she took a few deep breaths and walked to Jake. He had been talking a bit fast though, nervous and Peyton didn't catch the jail part, forgetting all about that. She put a hand on his chest, and looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

"It's okay, Jake. I understand…I'm not sure I was ready myself after all that's happened. I mean, the dyke thing and Brooke moving and you and Jenny…it's okay." Peyton said with a slight shrug. Jake smiled, knowing Peyton would understand, and she did. Taking her hand, he led her back to the front of the café. He seated her, then when to the counter and took out their food, it was Peyton's favorite, all topping pizza . Smiling, he walked back over to the table and set the pizza on the table and sat down.

"I know it's not your dad's, but it's the best I could do." He smiled.

Peyton smiled and laughed a little, lowly, to herself when she saw what was to be served. Looking at Jake, she noticed him wink at her, and she shook her head, burying her face in her hands, then looked back up, as Jake served the food. She poured champagne into their classes, and they made a little toast, taking a sip. She swirled her drink around in her glass a bit, secretly glancing at Jake. When Jake was done serving their food, they both started to eat. Peyton nodded slightly, as if agreeing or enjoying the taste of their dinner. On each side of the table, where they sat, was the normal place setting, then in the middle of the table, sat a white porcelain vase with the single red rose, and two candles, one on each side of the vase. Glancing off to the side a little, starting to stare off into space, as she started to think about tonight. It was perfect to far. A romantic dinner with Jake, alone, not exactly what she had expected, but better.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, please R&R. Thank youuuu. +Leandra 


	3. The Walk

AN: So, chapter 3, romantic type? You see for yourself. Not much to say, but ENJOY.

* * *

Jake couldn't take his eyes off his lovely Peyton. As he ate, he tried to plan out what to do next. Should they go to one of the other's house? Should they stay at the café? Or should they just walk around? Jake was more in favor of the walk. He wanted to talk to Peyton, tell her everything that had happened, since Karen what taking care of Jenny for the night, so it was just him and Peyt. Throughout the whole dinner, none of them spoke a word both stayed silent, thinking. Thinking of each other, of what to do next, and even once in a while fantasizing about being with each other forever. When dinner was done, Jake cleaned up the place, as Peyton just sat there, still thinking. She grabbed her cheerleading prep bag and walked out of the café to her car, put it in there, and walked back to the café. When she walked back in, she saw Jake sitting at the table, a surprised look on his face. Smiling, Peyton walked over to him, helped him stand, and pulled him in for a kiss, then pulled away and looked into his eyes, running her fingers slowly through his soft hair. Jake smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands.

A slight smirk crossed Peyton's face. "Did you really think I left?" she asked teasingly, tilting her head slightly to the right. Jake walked to the counter, putting slow music in the CD player, then walked back to Peyton, putting his arms around her waist, then shrugged.

"Well, I knew you were going to come back." He said with a wink. As the music started, Peyton put her arms around Jake's neck, then interlocked her fingers. She stared into his deep brown eyes; she sought comfort in his eyes. The way he looked at her also sent a shiver down her spine, but a pleasant shiver it was. They both started to sway slowly to the music together, before actually moving around. They slow danced for a little while, and after about 4 songs, Jake glances at the clock, realizing it's already 8:30PM. Peyton looks at the clock as well, then turns back to Jake, kissing him, then slowly pulling away. Jake turned off the music, as Peyton got her purse. She walks over to the door and Jake joined her. They closed up the café and left taking a small walk, they didn't know where they were going, they just walked.

Jake put an arm around Peyton, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Peyton looked at Jake. "Did you find a place to stay, or is your old apartment still open? Wait…are you even staying?" she asks curiously, hoping Jake would stay. If him and Jenny didn't have a place to stay, she would be more than happy to let them stay with her. Jake smirked at her question and rested his head on hers as they walked.

"The old apartment is still open, so I might just move back in. What did you have in mind?" he asked with a smile. Looking up at him, Peyton smiled.

"Oh…Nothing." She rested her head back on his shoulder as they passed the basketball court. They passed by silently, looking at the court as they walked by it, watching Nathan and Lucas play against each other and Mouth as the announcer. It was about 9:00PM, when they reached the beach. Peyton caught a little chill, and Jake smiled, holding Peyton close to him. As Peyton looked up at him, Jake inched in closer, and they kissed.

Another urge, like the one she had had before, took over her. She put her arms around him and ran her hands up his back, and deepened the kiss greatly, getting on her tip-toes. Jake, a little surprised, pulled Peyton close to him, their bodies right up against each other, and kissed back passionately. They slowly ended the kiss and pulled away, Peyton taking a few steps back, breathing a little heavily. Smiling at each other, Peyton ran into his arms, forming a hug. Jake closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head.

"I missed you so much, Peyton." He whispered to her. She smiled slightly and pulled away slowly.

"I missed you too, Jake…I-I…I love you…" There, she had finally said it, she loved him, and that was that. She wanted to be with him, and nothing was going to change her feelings for him. Jake put one hand on her face, and she cupped his hand, holding it there.

"I love you, too." He said, he was finally truly happy. Peyton looked at the small waves coming in and shivered. She linked arms with Jake and they left the beach, for another stroll, to warm up a little. Without planning, they ended up picking up Jenny and going to Peyton's house. She unlocked the door, and let Jake in. Following after him, she closed and locked the door.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I try my best to be as One Tree Hill-ish as possible, so I don't know. Let me know what ya think+Leandra 


	4. The Same House, The Same Plead, Horror

AN: Okay, I know these chapters are a little short, but please bear with me. I promise I will make it up to you from chapter 7 and onward. Enjoy!

* * *

Jake looked around. "Still the same old place, huh Peyt?" He asked with a friendly smile. Peyton nodded.

"What's there to change?" she replied simply. Jake followed Peyton to her room and walked over to this week's sketch as Peyton put on her boom box, but low.

He looked at her. "No ideas for this week?" Peyton looked at him, then realized he was holding the sketch pad and knew what he was talking about.

"Not until tonight. I'll draw it tomorrow." She shrugged with her reply and sat on her bed. Jake walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

"Got anything special you wanna do tonight?" Jake asked, running out of things/ideas for tonight. They had their dinner, they danced, walked, and now they were at Peyton's house. Tonight was perfect, to him at least. If things between them could really get better, then, it would truly be perfect. Thoughts of Nikki returning filled his mind, and it kind of scared him.

Peyton looked at him. "Jake…are you okay?" She asked, a concerned tone in her voice, and look on her face. Jake looked at her, and nodded his head.

"Ye-yeah…I'm…fine. Just staring off into space." Shrugging, he put on a fake smile, but Peyton knew what he was thinking about, it was almost obvious, plus the fact that they had talked about it so much when Jake lived in Tree Hill.

"Don't worry," she said with reassurance. "She's not in Tree Hill, and she won't be returning. If we, or you, happen to run into her, just walk away. You have custody of Jenny, and there's nothing she could do about it, or to you. You have nothing to do with her anymore. Don't worry about it." Jake nodded and looked at Peyton, trying to smile. He knew she was right. There was no chance of Nikki returning to Tree Hill, either that, or the chances are really slim. He wouldn't and doesn't have to worry. If anything, he could just go to the court. Another reason he loved Peyton, she was there for you when you need her, a good friend, she was.

Peyton checked her messages on her phone, seeing that she had gotten two from her best friend, Brooke Davis. She returned the calls, leaving messages on Brooke's answering machine. Jake watched her carefully. Turning around, Peyton picked up her sketchpad and started drawing a dinner like Jake and her had had tonight. Jake watched her draw as Peyton sat back on the bed, next to him. Jake leaned toward her and whispered in her ear.

"Come with me…let's run away, together. We can escape this place. I mean, think of all that's out there. Just the three of us, with no worries…"

Peyton turned and looked at him, their faces, so close, close enough for a kiss, and that's exactly what they did. Peyton put a hand on Jake's cheek as she kissed him. "Jake…" She started to say in a low voice, not sure. "I can't…" Peyton looked down.

Jake lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes. "I understand." He said softly and sighed slightly. "I guess I should just stop running…" Peyton looked at him, hoping he would. She started to talk fast, as if stopping him from leaving.

"You..you and Jenny can, um, stay here if you want…" Peyton responded, thinking for a moment. Jake smiled with gratitude, then responded, considering.

"Peyton, I can't do that…" He got up and walked over to a window. "It'd be too much trouble, plus with Jenny crying at –" Peyton interrupted him.

"It won't be too much trouble, and her crying at night is no problem, I mean, I've baby-sitted her before, remember?" A small smile formed on her Jake's face and he nodded. He looked at Jenny on the bed and laid down next to her.

"What do you think little one? Wanna stay with Peyton?" Jenny was sound asleep, no answer, and a little snore escaped her lips, making both Jake and Peyton laugh a little. Jake looked at Peyton and nodded. "I guess that's a yes." Peyton smiled and bit her bottom lip, checking the time. "Since Jenny's asleep, you...wanna go catch a movie in the living room? I got popcorn."

Getting up, Jake stretched and smiled at Peyton. "Sure, that'd be cool. Any new movies?" He asked, as he walked over to her.

Peyton flashed him a small smile and replied, "I don't know, that we'll have to check for ourselves." They linked arms and walked to the living room.

After about 5 minutes of searching, Peyton picked out a movie and showed it to Jake.

"Ever seen the Grudge?" She asked, walking over to him. "It just recently came out on DVD, it's a horror though," she said with a grin on her face. Jake shook his head and squinted a little.

"Nope, never seen it," he responded. "I'll get the popcorn." Jake walked into the kitchen, and everything was exactly the same. He found the popcorn and put it in the microwave and put it on for 2:45. By then, Peyton had already popped in the movie and was ready to press play. She had pillows and a blanket set up on the couch.

"The popcorn done?" she called from the living room. The popcorn finished and Jake put it into a bowl, walking back to where they were going to watch the movie and sat on the couch. Peyton sat next to him, as they cuddled, watching the movie.

When the movie was done, Peyton cleaned up as Jake turned everything off and waited for her so they can go upstairs. As Peyton approached, Jake cleared his throat and gestured with his hands for her to go first. They were a little hyped up from the movie, so as they walked up the steps to Peyton's room they started making sounds the ghost would make as if it were almost like a creaking door.

At one point when stopping, about to enter her room, Jake and Peyton heard a noise they could've sworn was like the one the ghost makes in the movie. Only when they stopped to think about it did they realize that it was a cry from Jenny and since they had just watched a horror, their minds could be playing tricks on them. Laughing as they walked in, they saw little Jenny sitting up in her crib, shaking the rattle in her tiny fists. With her head tilted, Peyton watched in awe at the child. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and slide down to her waist sending a slight chill throughout her body. Peyton's eyes wandered over to the clock and saw that it was about half past midnight. Clearing her throat, she spoke, bringing them back to reality.

* * *

AN: Chap 4! Yay. I swear, I will try my best to make the chapters longer! > -Leandra 


	5. The Waking Reason

AN: Okay, first conflict in the story. So far, so good. I guess. So yeah.

* * *

"Yeah…umm, I guess since she's wide awake we can't sleep." Peyton stated, staring at the bed. She didn't really care though, for some reason, Peyton felt she might need to stay up a little later tonight.

Jake replied, hoping not to make Peyton feel uncomfortable in her own house. "Well, you can, I mean, if you're tired—"

Cutting him off, Peyton put a finger on his lips to silence him. "I told you it's okay, Jake. It doesn't bother me…At all."

Sighing, Jake let a half-smile cross his face. He began to walk over to the crib, staring at his baby girl. Peyton crossed her arms and watched as Jake started playing with Jenny and shook her head. Just then, the phone rang and Peyton ran to answer it.

"Hello?" her voice echoed into the receiver and a familiar voice came on. It sounded like the person was crying and suddenly Peyton realized who it was. Brooke.

"Peyton? Oh my god, I'm so glad you're home. I need your help." From the other end of the phone, Brooke let out a yelp of pain. "Oww. I was walking home from the…Rivercourt and…ow…I was attacked by rivals…Cheerleaders…like a huge mob of them just came and beat me up." Brooke slumped down against a tree, her legs bruised, arms and face cut with a couple of black-and-blues. Shaking her head, Brooke couldn't believe she got beat up by cheerleaders! "But then again…it wasn't only cheerleaders, there were some jocks there too. Ow. Peyt, I'm about 5 miles away from the Rivercourt. They also..kinda…I don't know, my head hurts. I think they dragged me about 2 or so miles by hand or car. I'm not really too sure." Waiting for Peyton's response, Brooke stared up at the sky, holding in any tears of physical pain that came to her eyes. All she wanted to do was go home, take a good shower, eat and go to bed. She couldn't even walk, how was she to manage standing in a shower for 30 minutes or so? Thankful that she had a tub, she started to think of good things, things that could get her mind off the pain until Peyton replied.

Hearing what happened to Brooke, Peyton bit her bottom lip and looked at Jake, who was now looking at Peyton while bouncing Jenny in his lap. Jake had a curious yet concerned look on his and Peyton shook her head. She tired not to laugh as she envisioned Brooke getting beat up by rival cheerleaders. When Brooke was done explaining what happened, Peyton thought for a second and nodded. "Umm, okay, I'll come pick you up in…" Peyton paused and looked at the clock. "I should be there in no longer than 20 minutes. Hang in there. If you want, call my cell so we can stay in touch that way until I get there. Okay? Hang on." Peyton hung up. Looking at Jake, Peyton shook her head.

"Brooke's been…" She paused, trying not to laugh at the thought. "…beat up by rival cheerleaders and jocks. Or so she says. She's about 5 miles, maybe more, maybe less, away from the Rivercourt. I have to go pick her up and drop her home, or whatever. Hopefully she isn't too injured." Peyton grabbed her jacket off a chair and slipped it on, looking at Jenny who was staring at something on the floor. She looked down and picked up what the baby had been staring at, a ball. Quickly walking to the bathroom, rinsing the ball off, then walking back into the room handing the object to Jenny, Peyton let out a sigh. Jake let out a small chuckle, thinking over the situation.

"Okay, so let me make this clearer…to me. Brooke was at the court and a bunch of our school enemies ganged up on her? Sounds fishy to me." Jake looked at Jenny and smiled. "You like the ball little one? You're lucky Peyton washed it so you can use it for teething I suppose." Jenny slightly clapped her hands and both Peyt and Jake laughed. Shaking his head, he looked at Peyton. "Go, I'll be waiting here with this one, I promise I won't go anywhere." Seeing Peyton give him a look, he flashed an obvious fake smile just to lighten Peyton up. He grabbed something off her nightstand and threw it to her.

Peyton caught it and looked at it. A smirk crossed her face. "Yeah, it would be nice to have me cell phone with me, wouldn't it, especially if I told her to call me." Her cellphone began ringing. It was Brooke. Peyton picked up and walked out of the room, sending Jake and Jenny a slight wave as she left. "Yeah Brooke, I just left, sorry. I had to fix up something. I'm getting in my car, starting it up, and unparking. I'm on my way." Peyton did all those things as she spoke and began her little rescue journey to Brooke. "So tell me about your day, how'd you end up at the court alone?"

Still slumped by the tree Brooke sniffled a bit. "I just came out to get some air and I guess to kind of forget about all that's happened. Like the whole, well you know. A lot of things, moving... Just to take a little break. About an hour passed, 'cause I was actually studying for once. Yeah, I know. Haha. I was bored, Peyton. I study…once in a while. Hey. I am the school President, aren't I? So I was studying and that happened." Brooke laughed a little, though it did hurt. She was frightened, nervous, and waiting. "Hey, was that Jenny I heard at your house before? I thought they went…"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah. Ya know, I totally forgot about that. I should ask him how he got out later. It's probably only for a bit anyway. I'm pretty sure Jenny's goin' back to Florida soon too. Hmm, I really thank Whitey for what he's done. I'm proud, a little shocked, disappointed I guess, but kind of proud of Jake for not giving into Nikki. Ya know?" Peyton made a turn, only about 3 miles away from the Rivercourt. She spoke once more to ask Brooke a question, just to make sure. "Hey Brooke, are you before or past the Rivercourt coming from my house?"

"Uh, after. Well, I'm happy for you, best friend. But you do know you have to give details tomor—owww, ow, pain…tomorrow, right?" Brooke always teased Peyton about things like this. A subject popped into Brooke's mind, but before she got into that, she had to ask just one more question about he Jake-Jenny-Nikki problem. "What happened to Nikki? Sorry, it just struck my curiosity, along with other things, but I'll ask that next. She's just screwed right? That…slut." A sour look spread on Brooke's face as she thought about Nikki. Brooke had once trusted Nikki and now she practically hated it. It's funny how you can go from liking someone like a sister or brother to hating them in a day, hour, minute, second. Things like this happened a lot to Brooke, so she was used to it. At least, she gave off the impression she was. "So any news about bad boy and tutor girl? Or well….Tutor wife?" 


	6. Rescue and Return, Please?

AN: Oh dear, so short. I'll try my bestest! Here ya go!

* * *

"Not really." Peyton replied. "I haven't really talked to Lucas yet either, maybe he knows. Do you? Hopefully she's okay. With what happened to Nathan, I think she might've changed…a lot. I mean, don't you remember old Haley? Or like..how it was without Lucas and Hales, as…I guess you can say popular, as they are now? They always thought we had it good, and we always thought they had it good, just in different way. Now look at us all now. It's funny…like, strange, funny." Peyton's mind started to wonder as she got closer to where Brooke was and hung up, pulling along where Brooke said she would be. Peyton parked on the side and got out the car, looking around. "Brooke? Brooke, where are you?" As Peyt walked around, she finally found her best friend by a tree. Looking at her injuries, Peyton's eyes widened. "Wow, they really did a job on you. No offense. Come on." Peyton helped Brooke get up and to Peyton's car. Laying Brooke comfortably in the back seat, Peyton began the drive home. "So where do you want to head to?" 

Brooke groaned in pain as she was helped to the car only a few moments after hanging up with Peyton on the phone. Answering all the questions she didn't get to answer, Brooke spoke in a low voice, ready to sleep until they got to their destination. Wherever that was. "No clue, I don't think Broody keeps up with Tutor Girl anymore. I'll ask him. It is weird, I mean, it all starts because there are two Scott's, how…dumb is that? Heh. My throat hurts. Well, if Jake's over, I don't want to disturb you two to it's okay if you want to drop me off at Luke's…Karen's probably worried anyway."

Nodding, Peyton looked at her cell phone. She handed it to Brooke and told her to call Karen. When Karen picked up, Brooke handed the phone to Peyton and she explained the whole thing to Karen. Brooke would spend the night with Peyton so she can get all fixed up. Peyton was positive Jake didn't mind, because she guessed him and Jenny were already asleep by now anyway. Since Larry was off on a job, Brooke could use his room too.

Upon arriving at Peyton's house, Brooke awoke from her ten-minute nap, feeling a bit better. Her headache had gone down a bit and she had a little more energy. Peyton helped her into the house and straight for the upstairs bathroom. Climbing up the stairs was painful to Brooke, and her best friend knew that, but she also knew it was something Brooke had to get used to. She set up a nice, warm bubble bath for Brooke and helped Brooke undress. Jokingly, Peyton warned Brooke not to fall asleep in the tub, even though Peyton would be just right outside the tub. As Brooke got in the tub, Peyton went inside her room, getting a pair of pajamas and panties Brooke left with a pile of her clothes for sleepovers, some pajamas for herself then went back in, closing the shower curtain for Brooke. Peyton quickly changed into pajamas and leaned against the wall, waiting.

In Peyton's room, Jenny and Jake slept soundly, cuddled together on the bed. Jake slept on one side and Jenny on the other, except she was only arm's length away. After seeing this, Peyton had decided that she and Brooke would sleep in her dad's bed tonight, so that Peyton wouldn't disturb the two.

"So, fake Goldie Locks, how is your dad? I thought he said he was going to be home this week." Brooke's voice broke into Peyton's thoughts as Peyton turned around to face the shower curtain. Brooke was almost done with her bath, as it had soothed her greatly, and the silence was kind of scaring her.

Peyton walked over to the sink and stared at the mirror. Brooke was right, Larry was supposed to be home that week, but he had been called again and should return by Friday. "Oh umm, he got another call about a job somewhere in South Carolina. They said he should return in the end of the week. It's cool, I guess. I mean, he isn't that far and he's kind of easy to contact. Only kinda." Peyton blinked as a tear strolled down her cheek. She wanted her dad to stop moving so far away from home so often, like how she wanted Jake to stop running. Wiping her eye, she looked at the sink took a slight breath. "Are you done with your bath yet?"

Trying to stand up in the tub, Brooke slips, hitting her leg on the edge. She let out a groan as Peyton heard the sound of her leg hitting the tub and quickly grabbed the towel for Brooke, opened the shower curtain and closed her eyes. Brooke, doing what was expected, carefully got back up, stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in the towel. "Do you think you can dress yourself?" Peyton asked, wondering if she should go check on the two asleep.

"I hope I can. You might just have to help me with my shirt and bending a little." Brooke responded, meaning that Peyton would have to stand behind her and push on her back a bit to help her bend, which is exactly what Peyt did.

As Brooke finished getting dressed, Peyton just peeked into her room, and fixed Jake and Jenny into a bit more comfortable positions, also putting a toy and a bunch of pillows and clothes by Jenny so she won't roll off the bed. Turning off her room light, she made her way to her dad's room with her best friend.

Peyton tended to Brooke cuts and bruises and tried to make Brooke comfortable. "You should be feeling better by morning, still sore, but still..." She reached over and took off the light. "You should be fine, no school tomorrow anyway, day off, remember?"

* * *

AN: Okay, so Saturday (or Friday night, midnight, hehe) I will post chapter 6-9 and then I'm done! For now. Working on chapter 10 at the moment, so I'm sure I'll update soon after that. Thanks! Please review! 


	7. Going Home

AN: Okay, so I lied, I was too anxious to update. Lol. I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers so far.

_**Kyson**: Kenny, I'm glad you like my story, and LOOK, I'm updating again! Hehe, enjoy.  
**jeytonlover**: Thanks for the review. I appreciate that you took the time to read it. I am updating again, 'cause I couldn't wait. . I'm also glad you like it. I will keep 'em coming as much as I can!_

* * *

Jake woke up the next morning at six to find Jenny gone. At first he panicked, but then, looking around the room, he remembered that he was at Peyton's house and relaxed. He walked into the room in which Peyton and Brooke slept to find Peyton and Jenny on the bed playing with a few toys. "Where's Brooke?" He asked, curious. Just then, he heard the shower turn on and nodded. "Never mind." He cleared his throat, thinking of something to say. "Peyton, I have to..to go today. Jenny with Whitey back to my parents too." Feeling a lump in throat from tears that he tried to hold back, he looked up at the ceiling. 

"I know…and Jenny's all ready. I fed her, bathed her, and…and everthing for you. She woke up earlier this morning and I wanted you to get the rest…" Peyton was bouncing Jenny in her lap until she heard Jake's voice, and Jenny, when Peyton stopped bouncing her, looked up at her dad with a puzzled, curious look on her small face. Just then, the door bell rang and Peyton looked at the bedroom door. Getting up, she handed Jenny to Jake and ran downstairs, without a word. Holding the baby, Jake turned around and watches Peyton raced downstairs and he looked at Jenny.

"You read to go, little one? Daddy's gonna miss you lots and lots. Remember, it's for your own good. I love you, baby girl." He kissed Jenny's forehead and heard Peyton answer the door. It was Whitey.

As Peyton opened the door, she had a small shocked look on her face. It was still only about 7:00am and for Whitey to come over, especially at this time, was surprising to her. "Coach? Ummm…hi. I wasn't…expecting you."

Whitey simply laughed. "Now a days, no one expects anything. People come and go like that." He snapped his fingers. In one hand his had a bag, which caught Peyton's attention. She half-smiled.

"Well, come..come in…" She stood aside by the door, allowing Whitey to walk in. "Jake and Jenny are upstairs. Jenny's already….ready to go." Peyton, staying strong, closed the door behind Whitey, wiping her eyes before any tears actually fell.

Whitey looked around. "Nice place you have here, Ms. Sawyer. You and your dad take good care of it. Oh, and by the way, Lucas stopped by earlier looking for Brooke, is she over here?" Whitey looked at the bag in his hand and put it by the steps. "Those are some clothes the Jagielski's sent for Jake in case he didn't have any to go into jail with. They wanted him to be at least a bit clean."

Both Peyton and Whitey laughed. "Thanks. Umm, yeah, actually, I called Karen last night and told her what happened to Brooke. I guess she just didn't tell Luke. Brooke is in the shower or getting dressed in my room. Jake is in my dad's room with Jenny. You can go upstairs if you want. My dad…oh, he umm... He got called for a job, so he'll be back later this week. But umm, upstairs, I think you'll find your way around. Want anything to eat or drink or anything?" she asked, trying not to make Whitey feel uncomfortable in her home. She tried to relax and nodded as Whitey said he didn't need anything at the moment and followed him up the steps.

Brooke exited Peyton's room dressed in a pair of beige sweatpants and white t-shirt with a sweater to match the pants. She waved to Whitey and waited for Peyton to come up the stairs. "I'm gonna head back over to…um…Lucas's house. I called Karen so, she um..knows or is expecting me. I'll see you tomorrow in school Coach, Ja—Peyton." Hugging Peyton, she whispered in her best friend's ear. "Things will get better, don't worry. Thanks best friend."

Peyton only nodded. "Thanks to you too. And no problem, friends are always there, right?" She looked at Jake, then back at Brooke. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." As Brooke fled down the stairs, Peyton followed her, not only to close the door, but to give Whitey and Jake a little while to talk.. "Hey…uh…Brooke."

Brooke turned around before leaving through the front door. "Yeah?"

"Call me." Peyton cleared her throat as Brooke nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Walking into the kitchen, Peyton poured herself a cup of soda and stood there, leaning over the countertop, staring out the window, at the sunny day that was ahead of her.

It still pained Brooke to walk, but her injuries didn't look that bad anymore. Feeling a lot better, she walked slowly, making sure not to injure herself again. She passed her old house and a disgusted look crossed her face as she picked up her walking pace. Also passing Felix's house, Brooke remembered Felix painting "Dyke" on Peyton's locker and buried her facer in her hands for moment. When finally reaching the Scott/Roe house, Brooke realized that no one was there and just made her way to the back of the house into Lucas's room, for as usual, he left the door unlocked.

She sat down on his bed. Memories started to flood Brooke's mind, and she gulped. Brooke looked around slowly, she knew this room well, she had only been in it about one-thousand times. Letting out a sigh, she got up, and walked over to the wardrobe looking for something to wear around the house. Brooke lived here now, and she needed to get used to that. She was comfortable, but she still needed to get used to the idea. Pulling out her cell phone, Brooke realized she had missed a call. Lucas had called early. The cheerleader dialed Karen at the café, make Karen needed her there and that is why she called.

Suddenly, less than a minute later, a voice answered on the other end.

"Hello, Karen's Café."

"Hi, Karen? This is Brooke Davis…"

"Brooke, oh hey! You don't have to say the Davis part, sweetie, I only know one Brooke in Tree Hill. Everything okay?"

Brooke shifted her position and picked out a pair of faded jeans and a cute red tank top. "Umm, yeah, Lucas called earlier so I was wondering if you knew what happened?"

Karen's voice has a kind of confused and concerned tone in it hearing this. "Well, he didn't tell me anything. Did you make it home?"

"Yep. Got home no less than…10 minutes ago, maybe?"

"Okay, good. Hey, Brooke, I was wondering, if you had nothing planned today, if you could help out at the café for a bit? Nothing major, just to move and organize a few things in the back."

Brooke bit the bottom of her lip and thought, to see if she has anything planned for today.

_Well,_ she thought, _I already have my clothes out and maybe I should put on a kind of good impression to stay here? Yea, that'd work._

"Sure, Ms. Roe—"

"Karen." Karen cut off on the other end. "Call me Karen, dear."

"Oh…well, I'd love to help you out, Karen. I don't have anything planned and I was just going to change into some more comfortable clothes. I'll be over soon."

"Okay, thanks, Brooke, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Ms… Karen."

A slight chuckle was heard on the other end. "Alright. See you then."

"See you." Brooke hung up. She stared at the clothes she had just picked out and placed on the bed. Deciding that they didn't need to be ironed, she quickly changed, before Lucas or someone came.

Quickly after she got dressed, Brooke applied her make-up and brushed her hair.

"Beautiful, Brooke." She told herself with a smirk.

Now she had to figure out a way to get there. She picked up her care keys and her purse. Leaving through the back, she walking around to the front of the house.

"I hope Broody brought my car over here. He was supposed to, if he didn't, I'll…"

She stopped, seeing her Volkswagen Beetle waiting, parked across the street.

_Perfect._ She thought as she walked across to meet it. Unlocking it, she got in. It was cleaner than the last time she drove it. _Lucas must've taken it to the shop. Wait, no he couldn't. It's Dan's place now, isn't it? Did he do it himself?_ Brooke questioned about the car in her mind. She started the car, removing the thought from her mind. Driving the car easily out of the parking spot, she made her way down to the café.

* * *

AN: Bleh, I will make up for the shortness in th eoncoming chapters, I promise! x.x From chap 10 I wil try.  



	8. The Talk

Back at Peyton's house, upstairs, Whitey and Jake talked about what they wanted to do. "So, you uh, have anything planned about what you're going to do?" Whitey asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair in Larry's room. Whitey had been thinking all morning about what and how long the Jagielski's were going to keep Jenny and how long Jake was going to be in jail. "How long are ya in for?" The coach smiled at the toddler as Jake placed her on the bed where most of her toys were.

"I'm not sure, coach." Replied Jake. He sat down on the bed next to Jenny. "I don't want to leave this little one…or Peyton either. But hey, I'm doing what's best for Jenny, right?" Jake watched as his daughter played with her toys, then looked up at Whitey, and shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to do the time, and hope Nikki won't get a hold of her from my parents." Sighing, Jake looked at the time. "7:47…Oh, anything at all from them?"

Whitey nodded in thought. "Mmhmm, yeah. I understand what you're goin' through, son, but things have their ways of working out. Honestly, not that I dislike the little one or anything, but you should be more careful with who you pick to do certain things with." Whitey stopped for a second, trying to recall anything that Jake's parents might have wanted Jake to know. "From what I can remember," he continued, "I don't think they had much to say. But I can tell you one thing, they're proud of you and your decision. Now, before time passes a little too fast, there's some clothes downstairs that your parents sent up, ya might wanna shower and change." Getting up, Whitey smiled at the child and nodded. "I'll be downstairs waiting. Come on, little one, you're all ready, but now daddy need to get ready." Picking up Jenny, of course with Jake's permission beforehand, Whitey grabbed a toy and walked slowly down the stairs, making sure not to trip with the baby in his arms. He entered the kitchen, accompanying Peyton.

"Hey. Umm, would you like something at all now?" Peyton asked, seeing Whitey walk in. Guessing Jake was going to get ready as she noticed Jenny in the coach's arms, Peyton grabbed Jenny's bottle of milk out of the refrigerator, put in the microwave and started to warm it up for her. She walks over to the counter and starts up some coffee for Whitey. They were both silent for a while until Whitey said something at ten past eight.

He was stuck in a thought for a while as Jenny was drinking her bottle, the fragile baby in his arms and he took small sips from his coffee. "So how are you feeling, Ms. Sawyer?" Whitey finally managed to ask, he put his coffee on the counter and cleared his throat.

Peyton gulped, then smirked and walked over to Whitey, standing next to him. She stared at the wall across from them with a sour look on her face, she actually thought about the question. "How I'm feeling about Jake, Nikki, Jenny, my dad, or just the whole JNJ situation?"

Whitey let out a chuckle, but before he could talk, Peyton continued to speak.

"I mean, I love Jake, I really do, and I love Jenny, too, and I want what's best for them, but jail? I mean come on, Nikki left them, how...why…after all this time, would the judge take Nikki's side? I just don't get it. Maybe Jake should've went to court. With a witness. Or something reasonable!" She shook her head, and laughed a bit at hr next though. "Maybe if we pulled a Haley and Nathan, we coulda got Jake to keep Jenny?" Peyton was really joking, but she was curious about it. Would it work?

The coach smirked and shook his head, picking up his coffee and blowing on it. "Truthfully, you might have, but judges these days usually pick the mother in child custody cases." He took a sip, and watched Peyton.

"Whore." Peyton turned around and got a red apple out of the fridge. "They don't even know her, or her history. I mean, if you asked Lucas…She picked—" Suddenly, she stopped, realizing Whitey could tell Karen or Lucas, and didn't wanna risk getting her friend in trouble. Instead, she thought of something to make up.

"She picked what, Peyton?" Whitey asked, suddenly curious, getting into their conversation.

"Nikki picked up some guy in the middle of the street and Lucas was right there, waiting for a friend. At least that's what he told me. I hope they don't keep Jake for long. If Nikki gets her…"

"Don't worry, I have a feeling this little one will be safe with the Jagielski's. Can you hold her for me? Heh, getting' a bit old now, Peyton."

Peyton took the baby into her arms and flashed Whitey a half smile. "No problem, as long as you last 'til we're completely done with school and everything." She replied, jokingly.

"Oh, I hope so too." Whitey slightly laughed.

Before they knew it, it was a quarter to 9 and Jake was walking downstairs, baby stuff in his hand, which he placed at the foot of the stairs. He walked towards them and smiled as Peyton easily gave Jenny to him.

Peyton turned and went into the fridge. "There's orange juice...apple…umm…Pepsi if you're up for caffeine at nine in the morning?" She threw away the core of the apple she had just eaten and looked back in the fridge. "Fruits…eggs…anything?"

"Just a glass of orange juice will be good." Jake laughed as Peyton just started naming things in the fridge and shook his head. His had his baby holder on and placed Jenny carefully into it, taking the glass of orange juice Peyton poured him afterwards.

A yawn escaped from Peyton.

"Please tell me you slept, Peyt…"

She nodded and covered her mouth. "A couple of hours. Hey, I was thinking, maybe, as a treat, we could all go out for breakfast! A decent breakfast before going to jail would be nice, right? I'll treat. Just the thr—four of us." She said, almost forgetting Jenny. Peyton had been planning all night since the first time Jenny woke her up. They could go out for breakfast, then drive around Tree Hill, and then just hang out until it was time for Jake to go.

Gulping down his orange juice, Jake agreed. "Alright, where you got in mind?"

"I wouldn't mind makin' a visit to our old cheerleadin' cook, Ms. Roe." Whitey chimed in.

Peyton shrugged. "Well, we could go to Karen's. I mean, the place is nice, we know some people that...well, we know who works there and there's always a spot saved. So why not?"

"And Jenny…?" Jake asked, as if he didn't know what to do with the child.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "What happened, she can't eat?" Peyton joked. She looked at the child and made a teasing face. "Tell daddy that you can eat. He can feed you, can't he? Yeah, that's right. Tell him, yeah!" Peyton laughed as Jenny made a few noises. The child was now learning how to speak.

Jake was watching Peyton, a soft look on his face. God, was he gonna miss her. Realizing that Peyton was now looking at him, studying the look on his face, trying to figure out what was going on in his head, Jake put the empty glass on the counter. He looked at the baby stuff by the stairs and sighed. Looking down at Jenny she slightly smiled.

"I guess it's your last day in Tree Hill for a while too, huh, Jenny?"

The baby looked at her father with a confused look on her face. Making a small noise, she went back to playing with her father's shirt. Jake sighed some then looked up from the baby.

Whitey cleared his throat and filled up another cup of coffee for himself, looking at Peyton. "So, how's your dad? Still on a job?"

Peyton nodded. "Help yourself. Yeah, he found another one down in South Carolina. I'm so relieved he's kinda close to home."

"That way if you need anything he's there, in a way." Jake added as he started playing with Jenny a little. "So when are we headin' down to the café?" He asked, paying attention to clock on the wall every now and then. He wanted a good chance to keep Jenny, and being late would decrease the odds.

Whitey checked his watch and put the cup he was using in the sink. "I think it's best we head out now, before the café gets too busy."

"Not that it won't be a bit busy now." Peyton mused.

Grabbing her keys, Peyton raced to the steps, picked up the baby things, and gestured to the door. "I'm driving, let's go, out."

The two men laughed and left her house, getting into her car. Whitey took shotgun, but that didn't bother Peyton. She followed them out and locked the door.


	9. Disturbed Meal?

Peyton smiled and pinched Jenny's cute, small cheeks lightly as she got in the car. She reversed out of her driveway, and soon enough they on their way to Karen's Café. No one spoke for the whole car ride, they only listened to the rock music Peyt was playing. As Peyton pulled into a park across the street from the café, Jake remembered something, and asked Peyton a question that concerned him, as a father.

"Karen has umm…baby seats there, right?"

A laugh was heard from outside the car. The three of them looked up, it was Lucas.

"Hey man, what's up? They let ya out already?"

Peyton turned off the car and got out, Whitey followed, but Jake just sat in the car and talked to Lucas.

"Actually…uh…no, it's just a visit to say goodbye, and last business, ya know…"

"You mean an excuse you stay out another day? Yeah, mom has baby seats. She should. Can I join ya?"

Peyton chuckled. "A Scott asking if he could join something, that's a shock."

"Usually Scotts, at least the ones I know, just walk right on in." Whitey added with a smirk.

"Yeah Luke, sure you can, I mean Peyton's treating, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Jake responded, smiling a teasing smile at Peyton. He got out of the car, with Jenny in the baby carrier he wore.

The four of them walked across the street and entered the café. Choosing to sit in a booth, Lucas got the baby seat for Jenny and sat down with Whitey on one side. Peyton and Jake sat down across from them with Jenny between them. Even though Lucas got the seat, Peyton had persuaded Jake not to use it, in case Nikki came and decided while they weren't looking to take the sweet child. Lucas just shrugged at this and waited for his mom to walk over. Just as expected, in a few minutes, Karen came to their table.

"Sorry to have you guys waiting. Busy day today. Hi Peyton, Jake, coach…Lucas." Karen smiled and turned to Jenny between Jake and Peyton. "Hey you. How ya doin'?" Karen faced Whitey, Jake, Peyton and Lucas now. "Can I take your orders?"

All of them responded to her hello, but Jake wanted to ask her a question.

"Jenny's doing fine, and I'm sure she'll be good with my parents. But umm…Ms. Roe, what do you think are my chances in this?" He looked up at Karen, a slight glint of hope in his eyes.

Karen bit her lip in thought. "Well, if you have strong evidence that Nikki wouldn't be a good mother, then I think you would have a fair chance. But you need the evidence. I hope you get out soon, and that you win custody, Jake. I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

Nodding thoughtfully, Jake kept back the tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you, Ms. Roe. I hope so too."

There was silence from the 5 of them for a few minutes. Then, to break the silence, Lucas started off with the ordering.

"Uhh, mom, can I have 3 chocolate chip pancakes with some uhh, bacon and an orange juice, please?"

Karen looked up at Lucas, as she was staring at her pad, and nodded, writing down his order. Turning her attention to Whitey, she cleared her throat.

"What would you be having, coach?"

"Hmm, I would like…a…ham and cheese omelet. Can you put in some sweet peppers in the omelet too?" Whitey asked, looking at the menu.

"Mmhmm, and bacon or sausage?"

"Sausage, please. Oh and uh, a black coffee, also."

As Karen finished writing down Whitey's order, she looked at Peyton. "Okay, and what will you have, Peyton?"

Peyton put down the menu and sighed. "I'll just have a cappuccino, thanks."

A confused look crossed Karen's face. "You sure, honey?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and umm…2 pieces of French Toast will be fine."

Karen slowly nodded once and wrote it down. "2 French Toast and a cappuccino." She said lowly to herself as she wrote. Finally, she looked at Jake, the last order from the table.

Jake gulped and looked from the menu up at Karen, he hadn't decided what exactly to eat, but he wanted a good meal, before he had to go to jail. "Jenny and I will have a…vegetable omelet special, please." Flashing Karen a fake, half smile, he put down the menu and looked at his daughter, hoping he wouldn't lose her.

Karen collected the menus after writing down the last order. "Comin' right up." Karen smiled and walked off.

All this time, Peyton was staring out the window. She really didn't want Jake to leave, and she wanted to cry, but she made herself stay strong. She was going to make Jake's visit be filled with memories. Good ones.

"Peyton…are uh…you okay?" Lucas asked from across the table. He had a concerned expression on his face. His friends were important to him, plus, him and Peyton had a kind of…history, per se.

A sigh escaped her lips, her eyes not moving from outside. "Yeah…I'm…just fine."

"Don't worry, Ms. Sawyer," the coach said, reassuringly. "Things have a way of working out. I'm sure Jake won't spend that much time, and Nikki won't get the child. Not from his parents at least."

Peyton turned to face Whitey. "I hope you're right." She looked at Jenny and touched the baby's stretching hand. "I couldn't bear to see Nikki with the child. I mean, it's not that she will be a bad mother, because she probably would be fine. It's just that the whole slut thing and walking out on Jenny in the first place. I don't think it's right to suddenly pop back up when Jenny seems happy as is."

Jake continued to stay silent, he just sat and listened to their conversation. He adored Peyton, and knew she was right about Nikki being a mother. Plus, Jake didn't love Nikki anymore. He loved her, Peyton, and Peyton's good with Jenny.

_If only we weren't so young._ He told himself.

About 20 minutes later their food came. After the discussion that had just gone on, no one was really in the mood to talk, and Jake and Peyton didn't even look like they wanted to eat. All 5 of them ate their meals, but the silence, it was disturbing.


	10. Danger Drive

**Disclaimer: I decided to add a disclaimer, I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters, but I do own this fanfiction. Mwuahaha. I am finally updating, yay. Enjoy.**

* * *

About an hour or so later, time being around 10:30, Jake, Peyton, and Whitey were relaxed and ready to go. They said their goodbyes to Lucas and Karen and made their way out. While walking out, Keith was walking in. They said their simple hellos and left. Whitey decided that he would go home and relax. 

"Aww, come on, coach," pleaded Jake. "It'll be fun. A ride around town."

Whitey laughed lowly. "I would, son, but I'm just not up to it today. Ms Sawyer," he started to say, turning his attention to Peyton. "Just make sure you bring that baby back to me when you're all done."

Peyton nodded and they waved to Whitey. It was goodbye only for now. As Jake got into the car, shotgun, with Jenny in the holder he wore, Lucas rushed out of the café and Brooke followed. Peyton raised her brows, confused.

"Brooke! Hey…umm…I didn't know you were here." Peyton stated, lowering her eyebrows. "Luke…"

Brooke smiled. "Oh, I was just helping Karen in the back with some boxes. I figured since I had nothing to do today, that I'd help Karen.

Peyton nodded thoughtfully, and Lucas continued.

"I was wondering, if I could…tag along, since there's nothing to do and it's Jake's last day—"

"Oh my god! Jake it's your last day in Tree Hill? I didn't know…"

"He was let off for today for a visit and has to be back…" Peyton checked her watch. "In an hour and fifteen minutes."

Lucas slightly nodded, with a sigh. "Yeah, so I was wondering if I could come, just to spend some time with a buddy."

"Oh, I'm coming too!" Brooke said all perky and hoped in the back seat. "Ya comin' broody or what?"

He looked at Peyton with a smirk on his face, eyebrows raised from Brooke's attitude.

Peyton sighed and smirked, rolling her eyes. "Get in," she said, getting in the front seat. She turned on The Get Up Kids, and just relaxed. She easily switched gears and unparked, leaving behind the café and zooming off to a new adventure. Peyton looked at Brooke through the rearview mirror.

"So how's the uh…stuff from the incident going?" Peyton asked, laughing a little, her eyes going back to the road ahead.

Brooke sneered at her with a sarcastic smile. "Fine. I feel better. Thanks though. So, where are we headed to?"

"Just a drive around home…" Jake said simply, and lowly, with a sad tone in his voice. He looked at the baby in the holder by his chest. "You gonna miss it, little one? Daddy will…"

Biting her bottom lip, Peyton held back the tears. She studied the road and kept driving. About ten minutes of driving around has passed, and all 4 of them were talking and laughing. The good ol' days of last year, was the topic now.

"A lot has changed and happened over the past year. But it was fun. Really, it was. And now…summer's almost over. Heh, gonna miss those days. I mean, we'll be seniors soon, and then…" Lucas commented, his voice trailing off, stretching his arms out and over his head.

Jake nodded. "Not much will change though, if you think about it Luke. I mean, the drama will continue, but we're all used to that by now…"

_Yeah, but not all of us can take it…_ Peyton thought. Her mom was gone, and now the love of her life was going to. _Great, just wonderful. God, I love him so much. Damn Nikki, why won't she just stay the hell away?_ Peyton sniffed a little. Suddenly, she just stepped on the gas, not caring anymore. She didn't speed to that they'd notice, but she drove a little harder and just made turns when she pleased.

Surprisingly no one noticed, until Jake checked the time some while after, when everyone stopped talking.

"Hey Peyton, it's 11:30, I think we should head back…Peyton?" He looked at her and realized there were tears streaming down her face, and that she was focusing hard on the road. He guessed she didn't hear him. They approached a red light, and the car slowed down, then stopped.

Peyton wiped her tears and Jake gently touched her shoulder. Slowly, once she calmed down, she turned to him.

"Peyton, where are we? We need to go back, it's already past 11:30."

The punk cheerleader looked around and whispered to herself. "Oh my god…"

Hearing them, Brooke sat up and looked at Peyton through the side mirror, her head titled. "Hey, Fake Goldilocks…what's wrong?"

Peyton shook her head, and sat up. "Nothing I just uh…I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I guess, I left Tree Hill."

A shocked and worried expression appeared on Lucas, Brooke and Jake. Noticing this, Peyton shrugged easily.

"I'll just try and umm…retrace my steps." Peyton looked around trying to find some sign of where they were. Making an illegal U-Turn, she went back, driving slowly, looking at each building, each street sign. Something to give them a clue of where Peyton had driven them.

By the looks, Lucas realized that they were on a backstreet of some sort. He raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Peyton…how the hell did you end up back here? It looks like some backstreet you took." He stated, with a confused tone in his voice.

"I told you, I wasn't paying attention to the road." Peyton replied.

"Well, nex—"

"Would you two shut up!" Brooke exclaimed. "We need to find a way back to Tree Hill! We don't even know where we are. And Jake doesn't have that much time left. Less than half an hour." Brooke was staring at the clock in Peyton's car.

Jake sighed. "Peyton, I can't afford to be late. I can't lose Jenny. Not to Nikki. You could pull over and ask for directions?"

"Directions from who, the place is empty." Peyton said lowly to herself.

"Peyton…" Brooke started, kind of nervous or scared. She didn't know why she felt that way, but she did. "Peyton…we have 15 minutes."

Glancing at the clock, Peyton has a stern look on her face. "Everyone hold on, even though I know there isn't much to hold onto. I'm stepping on the gas."

Brooke smirked a little. "Uh oh." She said, wanting to giggle.

Peyton heard Brooke, and saw her smirk through the mirror. Suddenly, Peyton's foot stepped hard on the gas, and they zoomed off.

Jake got nervous with Jenny in the car. "Peyton, slow down!" He shouted over the music. Peyton looked at him.

Forgetting the little one was in the car, she slowed down. "Sorry, I uh…I forgot…I just…"

Jake let out a sigh. "It's okay Peyton." Jenny was scared, and clinging against her father. "I'll just umm…" He felt his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, which the security guard that is in charge of Jake gave him. It had the prison number and the guard's desk extension number. Taking out his cell phone, he realized his battery was almost dead.

_Shit, _Jake cursed in his mind. He turned to Brooke in hope that she had her cell phone with her. "Brooke, do you have your cell phone with you?"

Raising a brow, Brooke searched her purse. "Yea, you need it?"

"Actually, yes, I do, my battery is almost dead and I need to call the guard and tell him what happened." Jake looked at her with a sense of pleading in his eyes.

Nodding, Brooke handed him her cell. "Here."

"Thank you, Brooke," he said, taking the phone. "Hopefully I have enough time to call. 5 minutes…"

_Damn it, I hope I can still call… _He pleaded in his mind.

"Yea, umm, no problem." Brooke replied, looking off to the side. _Where are we?_

Peyton suddenly made a sharp turn on the first street she saw that would take them out of this empty back road. She must've drove about 6 miles before she finally found a street light. Slowing down, she turned onto the street, in the direction in which that had come.

It looked like a main street and there were some people on it, not many. Maybe because it was so early, at least, that's what Peyton hoped. She drove a little harder, but more careful this time with her mind on Jenny. A little more than 2 minutes later of straight driving on the main street, Lucas noticed signs directing to a highway.

"Peyton, do you remember getting on a highway. We shouldn't be that far from home, we only drove about an hour before turning back…"

"We were on a highway, but you could've mistaken it for a street with the surroundings, but it wasn't necessarily a highway…I…I don't know what to call it. But it wasn't a regular street." Brooke added, trying to remember the way they came. She was talking along with them, but she had been staring outside, not at the people that were in the car with her.

Jake sighed with relief as someone finally picked up the phone.

"This is security guard Jenkins, speaking." Answered the person who picked up.

"Good…afternoon, this is Jake Jagielski. I'm calling because I can't arrive on time. We were driving somewhere and seem to have gotten lost. Can you give me more time?"

"Jagielski? Hold on." The phone was put down, until someone else picked it up.

"Hello, this Guard Cortez. This is Jagielski?"

"Yes." Jake replied, a bit hurriedly. "I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to be there already, but we were driving somewhere and Peyt—" He hesitated. "And the driver got lost. She hasn't really been up this side before."

An agitated sigh was heard from the other end. "More time? More time? Mr. Jagielski, how much time must we give you! We gave you last night and this morning. How much time do you need? You said you would be back…"

Jake looked down at Jenny, who just yawned. He guessed she was tired from the drive. Jake sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but—"

"But nothing," replied the guard, getting a bit annoyed. "You said you'd be back 12:00 sharp for the latest, and you're not back. There's nothing I could do. You shouldn't have been let off in the first place."

Peyton cleared her throat. "Ask for directions." Focusing more on the road, Peyton turned at the next sign toward the freeway.

"You don't even know where you are…" Jake whispered away from the phone.

"Look, you said your driver got lost?" asked the guard. Guard Cortez had met Jake before and saw that the kid didn't seem all that bad, and kind of felt sorry for him, but he had to do his job. "How long do you think it'll take to get back?"

Jake looked at where they are. "I'm not sure, we weren't really paying attention to signs so—"

Brooke interrupted him. "Maybe you could make him hold off and pay him?"

Lucas laughed at her suggestion. "He's not rich, Brooke. Plus, that'd basically be paying bail, and who has the money for that?"

Peyton sighed and got off the freeway, noticing something she passed while driving down. Maybe she drove on the street under the highway. _We couldn't have taken that long to drive there._ "Hey Brooke, do you remember any of this?"

"A little, not too much." Brooke looked on the other side and raised a brow, trying to figure out if she had. "Yeah, I think so. The place you turned was right before the 'Exiting Tree Hill' sign, so maybe you just have to look for that?" Trying to be as much help as she can, Brooke bit her lip. "Peyton, I'm so sorry. I should've paid attention to the road, I usually do. I guess…"

"The conversation kinda took it off your mind where we were going." Lucas finished for her without looking at her.

Brooke nodded a little and looked at him. "Yeah…"

Feeling her eyes on him, Lucas turned his head and flashed her a slight smile. "It happens to a lot of people…"

Trying to shake off the strange feeling between them, Brooke cleared her throat and Lucas looked back at outside. "I guess, so. So umm, you know where you're going Peyton?"

Peyton nodded, and made a right at the light, then a left at the next. _Hopefully…_ Without muttering a word, she just kept driving. Would she make it?


	11. Helpful Conversation Before The End

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry that it took so long for me to update, I've just been a bit busy lately. Umm, remember that I don't own the show or the characters, but this store is _mine_ so yeah. Hope you enjoy, please read and review. And if anything, a few ideas or actual opinions might be nice

* * *

A few moments later, she pointed. "That sign, Brooke?" Driving towards it, Peyton realized what it read. _Entering Tree Hill…There is only one Tree Hill._

"YES!" shouted Brooke.

"Whooo!" Peyton lifted her hands up in the air in victory.

Smirking, Jake shook his head, and then spoke into the phone. "Umm, just give us about a half hour? We just got back to Tree Hill."

The guard on the other line sighed, a bit annoyed, but nodded, letting Jake have the time. He felt bad for the kid and didn't want to be too harsh, considering the reason he was in jail was a bit dumb, at least to the guard it was. "Fine. Half hour. I'm timing you, Mr. Jagielski." Guard Cortez hung up the phone.

"Well, I guess the tough guy isn't that bad after all. 30 minutes, he's timing, Peyton." He said, handing the cell phone back to Brooke.

Jenny looked at Peyton, with a look of curiosity and hope on her face. Jake noticed this. He smiled and kissed Jenny's small forehead. A yawn escaped the baby's lips and she closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to a sleep. Jake lowered the music a bit to give some peace to the child.

Peyton simply stepped on the gas a little. She knew where she was going from here, now, it was only a race against time.

Lucas coughed, breaking the silence in the back seat. Brooke turned her head and looked at him questioningly.

"You okay?" She asked. "A bit early to be getting a cold, don't you think?"

A sly smile crossed Lucas's face. He simply shook his head. "Well then what do you suggest, doctor?"

"Umm, a cough drop or something? Even better yet, how about taking care of yourself?" Brooke grunted and turned away.

"Oh, come on, Brooke. You act like there's always something wrong with me…Health wise."

"There always is…" Peyton and Brooke replied together. Peyton laughed a little and looked at them through the rearview mirror. "Hey Luke, is this the turn to Whitey's house? You should know…"

"Uhh. Next left. Anyway. There can't always be something wrong with me…"

"Yes, there is." Brooke said, getting a bit annoyed. "Car crashes, basketball injuries, getting beaten up, sicknesses, heart breaks…" Brooke gulped, her voice wandering. "Trust me Luke, there always is."

Hearing the words 'heart breaks' made Lucas hesitate. He knew that Brooke would never forget that, but couldn't she just forgive him, completely? If only she knew how he felt. _If only…_ he thought. _If only she gave me another chance_.

As if reading his mind, she muttered lowly so no one can hear. "I mean, damn Lucas, I gave you so many chances…"

"Well, when was the last time I got beaten up? In the beginning of the year, when I first joined the basketball team, by Nathan. But that was so long ago. When Haley and I were…"

"Not whores?" Brooke asked with an annoyed smirk.

"When we were nothing," replied Lucas, looking at her.

Peyton pulled in front of Whitey's house, not bothering to disturb the two in the back. "Well Jake…I guess, this is it...for Jenny at least." She sniffed a bit, saddened that Jake had to let go of Jenny for now.

Jake had been staring at Jenny the whole time, and Peyton's voice brought him back to the real world. He nodded and looked at her, trying to hide his sadness.

"Yeah…I guess it is." Slowly getting out of the car, Jake carried Jenny up to Whitey's house and rang the doorbell. The coach and Jake said their goodbyes and Jake looked at his daughter one last time. He took a breath, remaining strong and left.

"Brooke, would you like shotgun?" He asked when he returned to the car.

"Broody, face it. There is always something wrong with you. And there's always at least one person unhappy with you, but you act like everything's okay until you're alone with the person. Then when there is definitely something wrong you don't tell anyone. You keep yourself locked up in your own little world, Lucas!"

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed.

She quickly turned to face Jake and Peyton. "No thanks Jake, it's okay. I'll stay in the back."

At this, Lucas was shocked. "Well then what would you like me to do, Brooke? Huh? Would you like me to confess my undying love for you and screw up our friendship again! HUH? Is that what you want?"

"No, Lucas!" Brooke got louder, shifting herself to face him. "I just want you to be yourself and stop being so secretive. You have so many friends, yet you choose to hide everything from everyone, as if you don't trust us. Haley is gone, so you can't tell her. And you rarely tell your mom anything anymore. We care, Lucas! We're here!"

"Well sometimes you have to stay strong for your friends, Brooke. You and Peyton should be ones especially to know." He replied trying to soften the tone in his voice.

"Right. Well don't you ever get tired of wearing that mask? Do you ever break down on your own?"

Lucas sighed aggravated and got out of the car. "I'll walk home. See ya later Jake. Hope to see you soon."

Jake gave him a small nod. "Catch you later, man."

"Just like him," Brooke muttered. "Walking away. Then later on, he'll try to apologize."

"And it'll be too late." Peyton added.

"Yes. See Peyton, you know! I wasn't wrong, was I?"

"A bit harsh, but I got your point. Everyone's a bit secretive at times, even me."

"Yeah, but at least you tell your best friends or the people you trust most. He's just Mr. Broody, always trying to do things on his own. Ugh."

"Peyton, the time." Jake reminded.

"Oh, sorry…" Brooke mused, she knew that she was keeping Peyton behind.

"Ack. Sorry, Jake." Peyton switched gears and easily pulled out from in front of Whitey's house. _Next stop…jail… _She told herself.

First she had dropped Brooke home on request, once that was done, Peyton knew this was going to be an emotional uproar. She didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to take him there, ever, but she knew she had to. For his, and Jenny's sake, she did what she did. Taking a breath as she drove at a decent pace to the jail, memories started to flood through her mind and she realized that what seemed like forever of Brooke's ranting of Lucas had only been 5 minutes. She has 20 minutes.. Memories of her and Jake were making tears brim her eyes. _Why does this have to happen? _She questioned in her mind. _Why?_

Jake had been silent the whole time, looking out the window, not daring to even steal a glance at Peyton. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He knew how much this hurts Peyton, and he couldn't bear the pressure. Hopefully he could easily get Jenny back and return to Peyton, but something inside him knew that wouldn't happen. For most of the ride to the jail, Jake had been thinking up ways to prove to the court that Jenny shouldn't be with Nikki, ways to prove that in this case, the mother shouldn't win. Having such a slim chance saddened him, he loved his daughter, and Peyton, and would do anything to make them happy.

* * *

Back at the café, things were getting busy. New faces, new orders, usuals, chatting, the usual. Keith had offered her help many times, but to avoid any drama, Karen thanked him and simply told him to sit back and relax. 

"Karen, the place looks busy, are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Positive. Don't worry about it Keith. I've got everything under control."

Keith sighed. "Okay, but I'm here if you need any help."

Putting a slight smile on her face, Karen nodded. "Thanks Keith. Would you like some more coffee?"

"Who me? Oh, no, that's alright. I'm good, for now."

"Alright."

Keith sigh as Karen walks off. He still has some feelings towards her that he hasn't been able to shake off. He watched as she served her customers. She was right, she did have things under control, but Keith still felt the need to ask. Things had been a little awkward between them since the incident with Jules, but he wanted to put forth an effort to make things as close as possible to the friendship they used to have. Keith could tell by the look in Karen's eyes that she was still a bit confused about their relationship. Suddenly, Andy walks into the café.

"Hey honey," called out Andy, as he approached Karen and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. "How are you?"

A grin crossed Karen's face as she saw Andy. "Hello. I'm…fine, just a bit busy. Would you like anything?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Just came by to check on you. I have some work down at the school to do. Preparing for next semester."

Karen laughed a little. "Okay then. I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yup, just came over to say hi." Andy's eyes glanced over the café and landed on Keith. "Oh, hey Keith, didn't see you there."

Keith had been secretly watching the whole time. That was one of the reasons he try as hard as he normally would to get their friendship back. Andy. He didn't want anything to happen between Karen and himself in case he said or did something wrong. Karen had Andy, and Keith understood that. What he didn't understand was why it hurt so bad.

"Heya Andy." Keith replied. "I was just uhh, leaving." Keith got up, he needed to go somewhere to think, or find someone to talk to. "The money's on the counter, Karen. I'll see you later. Bye Andy."

With that, Keith exited Karen's Café, taking a breath and looking down the street as he got into his car, deciding he was going to go to the River Court. That was always a good place to relax.

"Uh, Keith!" Karen called. She sighed, it was hopeless. Nodding, she said goodbye as he left.

"Is he okay?" Andy looked at Karen with a suspicious look on his face.

"I'm not sure. Heh, you know us people in Tree Hill. There's always at least one person down."

"Hmm, alright. Well, I best get going. Bye Karen." He kissed her softly on the lips.

With a smile, Karen kissed back. "Bye Andy." She waved as he left the café and continued with her work.

* * *

As Peyton pulled into a park by the jail, she took a quick breath and glanced at the rear view mirror. Turning off the car, she exited, following Jake to Guard Cortez's desk, from which he will be escorted to his cell. By this time, they had already said they're main goodbyes. Peyton was strong, holding back her tears, but she didn't know how long she could do it. Jake was just nervous. Nervous, and a bit scared. 

Seeing a shadow over his desk, Guard Cortez looked up and sighed. He stood up and raised his eyebrows. "Right on time, kiddo," he stated, looking at the clock on the wall. Cortez then looked at the young lady next to Jake and flashed her a warm smile. "Hello, I'm Guard Cortez." Extending his hand to Peyton, nodded, hearing her introduce herself. "Peyton Sawyer? Nice to meet you too, the pleasure's mine. So, you're the real reason Jake needed a day, huh? I knew it wasn't just some random business to take care of."

Peyton bit her lip and looked up at the guard. He seemed like a friendly guy, at least, that's his first impression. Shaking his hand, she returned his smile. A small, slightly nervous laugh escaped her lips at his comment about Jake needing that one day. "Umm...I uhh.. I guess so."

"Well, that's alright. I didn't really mind, I mean, I don't see exactly why Jagielski's here. I mean, he claimed to have hid his daughter for the best, right?"

"Yeah, it's a really long story. I truely don't know how Nicki is for a mother, but I don't trust her. She's such a..." Peyton's voice drifted off as she felt Jake nudge her. He gave her this look, as if to tell her to watch what she says, but Cortez tries to get it out of her.

"She's a what, Ms. Sawyer?"

"Uhh, nothing...it's not my place to say things." Clearing her throat, she looked at Guard Cortez.

Sighing, Cortez nodded and motioned to Jake. "Alright boy, time to go. Come on..."

Jake looked at him, his eyes widening. Jake had been staring at the ground most of the time, so he wasn't expecting it. Gulping, he turned to Peyton and opened his arms. Hoping Peyton wouldn't break down, he felt her slightly tremble in his arms. He whispered to her softly.

"Peyton...be strong..please. For me?"

Peyton's grip on Jake tightened as he spoke to her, closing her eyes. "I'll try...I'm sure I can do it, Jake..."

"Try hard Peyton. I know you can move on."

"I love you, Jake..." Her whisper got lower, afraid to let go.

"I love you too, Peyton. Never forget that...never forget me."

Peyton opened her eyes and looked at Jake, a confused expression on her face. "You're acting as if you'll never get out."

"Well, I don't know if they can bring me justice, Peyton." He realized Peyton was about to object to what he said, but she silenced her with his finger on her lips. "I've got to go." Pulling away from her, he walked with Guard Cortez to a roomy cell. Jake sat down on the 'bed' and sighed. _At least the bed is kinda soft.._ Jake smirked sadly to himself and nodded at Cortez, as the guard walked off.

Before Peyton could leave, Cortez called her, motioning for her to come back. Peyton obeyed, walking slowly and unsurely back to his desk.

"Take a seat, Ms. Sawyer."

Taking a breath, Peyton say down, her hands shoved in her jeans pockets.

"What were you saying before..about Nicki? Now, I know Jake isn't a guilty man, and I'd try to help, but I don't know much about the case."

Looking up at him quickly, Peyton had a small look of hope in her eyes. "Well...uh...she..." Peyton swallowed her, not sure if she should continue.

"She what? Go on.."

"She sleeps with a lot of men. Nicki slept with Jake, and left. And then once she slept with another one of our friends. Can I leave his name at rest?"

Cortez nodded. "Sure, I don't think I'll need it. So, that's why you're afraid. You don't know how she'll treat the baby, and she's a umm..." He cleared his throat.

"A slut. Yeah." The blonde looked off to the side.

"Right. Well, I don't know, do you think the baby would be left home alone a lot."

Shaking her head, Peyton thought about the question. "I think she might just take Jenny along. Maybe use the child as a sympathy act sometimes."

"Where did Nicki meet your other friend, Peyton?"

"...A bar. A bar and parties, I think that's pretty much where she picks up men."

"How'd she meet Jake?"

"Never asked..."

Nodding, Cortez rested his hands folded on his desk after writing down the basic information he had just been told. "Has she ever gotten a hold of the baby before? Like, umm..."

"Stealing her? Yes. I was babysitting her one time, and I know this is my fault. But...I was babysitting Jenny once, and I had taken her shopping with my best friend. We umm...we stopped to look at this outfit in a store window, and then I looked back at the carriage and Jenny was..gone. We looked around frantically and saw her with Nicki..."

"Hmm, I see. What happened then?"

"Well, uhh...We tried to get her back, but she convinced security that she was Jenny's mother, and we couldn't get her..."

"Did Jake know about this?"

"I called him quickly and told him. He was pretty mad at me for losing her and I...I felt like an idiot. But, yeah, he knew, and he came, and he got her back since he had official custody of her then."

"Right, right." He scratched his head a little after writing down the incident and turned to another page in the pad, looking back at Peyton. "Any other times?"

Peyton sighed and though for a moment then nodding, squinting as she tried to remember. "I'm sure her and Jake have made encounters, but I wouldn't know about those. There was this one time though, I think me, Jake, and Jenny had gone somewhere, and then we got home..Well, to his house, and...she's there. Nicki was waiting there for us...for Jake and Jenny. She's always swore up and down that she'd get a hold of her daughter. My friends and I have just tried really hard not to let her..." Coughing a bit, Peyton looked at time, then back at Guard Cortez, wondering what exactly he could do.

"So there had been multiple times before that she's tried to get the child?"

"Yes. There was this time Brooke told her that Jenny was in Seattle. Heh, Nicki actually drove there, not finding her kid and drove back."

"Brooke...?"

"My best friend."

"Ah."

"I'm guessing at one time, they trusted each other then?"

"Yep, Brooke and Nicki met one time when...a bunch of teenage angst drama was going on between everyone."

"Do you know where they met?"

"Not sure. I know they crashed a party together and uh...me and Nicki...fought."

"Physically or verbally?"

"Both."

"Alrighty. Let me get this down...Okay, now, where do you think Nicki is or would be now?"

"At the moment, or in general?"

"Generally."

"Well, she's either in Tree Hill looking around..plotting, or she's somewhere out there, doing...things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know..."

"When you say 'plotting' what do you mean?"

Peyton sighed and tapped her fingers on the desk, thinking of a way to word it. "Trying to find a way to take Jenny away, for good, since she knows Jake's in jail."

"Does she know where Jenny is?"

"I doubt it. She'd do anything to find out though..."

Guard Cortez sighed and finished noting down more of what they discussed. Trying to think of any other information he might need, he cracked his neck.

"What is it?" Peyton asked, noticing that he was in thought.

"Oh, nothing, just trying to see if I need anything else." He sent her a slight smile, which she returned along with a nod. "Has he ever laid a hand on–"

"No!" Peyton exclaimed, shaking her head. "He's never had a reason to. Jenny's an angel. Plus, Jake would never do that to his daughter."

"What about his parents?"

"They've watched her sometimes, I doubt they've hit her. Jenny doesn't cause much trouble. I mean, she's very attached to Jake, but she won't give a lot of trouble when she's with other people."

"She'll just cry a bit, like most babies do?"

"Exactly."

"Why'd he choose you, Ms. Sawyer, of all people?"

"To watch Jenny? I don't know, actually...I guess he just...trusted me, for whatever reason."

"And you have done him and Jenny justice, if you know...You don't mind showing up at the trial.

"Nicki would definitely kill me."

"All the more reason to go. What did Jake tell you, right before I had to take him in?"

Peyton bit her bottom lip softly and look at Cortez. "He told me he loves me and to stay strong."

"And that exaclty what you need to do." The smile on the guard's face grew as he gave her his card. Peyton took it, raising an eyebrow.

"Call me if you find out anything else. I'll call you when I get out some information on the case."

Peyton nodded understanding and gave him her cell and home phone numbers. She got up from the chair, glancing at the clock on the wall one more time.

"You should head home, you've been here for quite a while. Thank you for your time though."

"Thanks for trying to help," she nodded him a goodbye and walked out to the parking lot. Aparently, she had been in there long enough for it to start a slight rain. _Ugh...just great, rain. Maybe I'll stop by the café._

* * *

AU: Well, that's the end of that chapter. Please review. Good & bad critism. Please be constructive if it's bad. I know, it's about time I brought him some other couples and their drama, right? I think I'll be focusing a bit on the others for a while, 'til I think it's time in the story to bring something with Jake back up. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
